Kriskringles
by NaluuLoverr
Summary: I know it's so late but... hope you like it xD Before the Christmas day, Master Makarov made an event that the guild members will going to have some exchange gifting, and then Mira had an idea which Lucy has to kiss him... at the cheek.


December 24, X791

In a sunny day, Lucy sighed, sitting at the bar with Mirajane,

Lucy: It's so boring…

Mirajane: Well, it's not boring if it's Christmas today *smiles*

Lucy: Hmm, yeah… *drinking her juice*

*then Makarov entered the guild*

Makarov: Ah, it's so tiring to find some old books for Porlyusica…

Mirajane: Ara, Ara, Master's here.

Natsu: Yo gramps!

*then Mirajane winked to Makarov*

Makarov: Oh, my brats, I have some special announcement,

Natsu: Are we going to have an eating contest?!

Happy: Aye! Are we going to have a fish-eating contest?!

Gray: You idiots, all you want is having an eating contest…

Natsu: Well, all you want is to strip always to attract some uglys!

Gray: What did you say?! You crappy fire-eating lizard?!

*Then the two started fighting*

Makarov: Enough, you little brats.

*Then Makarov's hand grew big, showing it to Natsu & Gray*

*Then Natsu and Gray stopped*

Makarov: Now, we're having a Christmas exchange gifting.

(Everybody): Yeahhh!

*Then Makarov shows something, has a round-shaped bowl, with little paper things on the inside*

Makarov: Line up!

*Then everybody at the guild rushed off quickly to master Makarov. Except for Lucy, Mira and Lisanna, whose sitting far away from Lucy at the bar, alone, thinking.*

*Then Lucy came to her*,

Lucy: Hey Lisanna, why didn't you line up there?

*At the line*:

Natsu: Move away, Ice brain!

Gray: Hey, no cutting at the line, flame head!

*At the bar*:

Lisanna: I wish I pick Natsu-chan. And if I picked him, I'm thinking of what kind of gift I'll give to him.

Lucy: *thinking* Hmm…

Mirajane: How about some picture of you and him? *smiles*

Lisanna: N-nee-san… I think that will kinda… bother him.

Lucy: Hmm… how about you give him some… fire chicken? I think that will be great since Natsu likes fire chicken!

Lisanna: Hmm… Okay.

*Lucy notices Levy, sitting on a table, face in bewilderment*

*Then Lucy goes to her*

Lucy: What's the matter, Levy? Did you picked a boy one?

Levy: Y-yeah.

Lucy: So… who is it?

Levy: No! I'm not g-going to tell it!

Lucy: *smiles* It's okay, I already know it.

Levy: R-really?!

Lucy: *nods*

Levy: So… who's yours?

Lucy: Oh, I didn't picked one yet.

Levy: Then go there right now, Mira and Lisanna are already lining!

Lucy: *nods*

Then everybody finished picking, complaining hardly.

(Someone): Why did I picked him?!

(Someone): Ugh! Why is it had to be her?!

(Someone): Arghh! I want to trade with someone!

*at the line*:

Makarov: Ahh, Lucy. You're the last one didn't picked any yet, take the one that's left.

Lucy: *nods* *takes the paper left in the bowl, opens it*

*Lucy froze a few seconds, then someone poked her waist*

Natsu: Oi, Lucy, who did you picked?

Lucy: Kyaa! Don't scare me like that!

Natsu: Oops… sorry… *laughs a little* so… who's yours?

Lucy: It's a secret one. Well, how about you?

Natsu: you'll see tomorrow. *grins*

Lucy: So, who did Happy picked?

Natsu: It's Charle. He's lucky, right?

Lucy: Yeah… *goes to the bar* Mira-san! Who'd you picked?

Mira: *smiles* it's Asuka. Don't tell this to her okay? I will give her a violet backpack with a fairy tail mark on it.

Lucy: *smiles and nods* How about you, Lisanna?

Lisanna: It's Freed-san… *a little annoyed* But Freed's okay to me…

Lucy: *smiles* It's okay, Lisanna…

Mira: So, who's yours, Lucy? *winks*

Lucy: *totally forgotten about her kriskringle* Ohh… Uhh… I-It's…

Mira: Natsu? *smiles*

Lucy: *nods slightly* S-sorry Lisanna…

Lisanna: It's ok-

Lucy: Hey! Why don't we switch?

*Levy jumped in*

Levy: Master won't allow us… *look annoyed* And I heard your conversation earlier! So, you picked Natsu, huh?! *smirks* Oh my Lucy… maybe he picked you too! *grins*

Lisanna: Yeah! *smiles*

Lucy: *blushes a little* T-that's impossible! M-maybe he picked you, Lisanna!

Lisanna: *smiles* Let's see!

Mira: Oh, I have an idea! *smirks* If Natsu picked you Lucy, you will kiss him in the lips, and that is your gift! And if he didn't, you'll gift him whatever you want. Okay? *smiles*

Lucy: *blushes* H-Hey! That's not fair Mira!

Levy: You can do it Lucy! *grins*

Lisanna: Yeah, Lucy!

Lucy: Should I just kiss him in t-the cheek?... You're too much excited, Mira!

Mira: Hmm, okay. But you're really going to do it, ne Lucy?

Lucy: S-sure… *blushes*

*At Natsu and Gray*:

Natsu: Oi, ice head! Who did you picked?

Gray: Don't mind my business, idiot! Who's yours first? I'll tell mine if you tell yours.

Natsu: Tchh. What a bastard. *whispers to Gray: Mine's…*

Gray: *smirks* I knew it… *whispers to Natsu: Mine's…*

Natsu: *laughs* you're a bad luck one, Gray!

Gray: I don't mind!

*Juvia hops to Gray*

Juvia: Gray-sama! Did Gray-sama picked Juvia?!

Gray: Tchh. *sigh* *ignores Juvia*

*At the bar*:

Lucy: I gotta go shopping first for tomorrow's outfit and gifts for the guildmates. Bye, Mira, Levy, Lisanna! *waves*

Levy: Bye Lucy! *waves*

Lisanna: Take care! *waves*

Mirajane: *waves and smiles* don't forget the gift to him! *winks*

Lucy: *walks outside the guild* *In her mind: s-seriously?! Mira really need to shout it out loud?!*

*Lucy arrived at Hargeon Town*

*After Lucy done shopping, she saw a dragon stuff toy on the ground*

Lucy: *takes it* Hmm… It's so cute!... I wonder who belongs this… *looks around* It seems everybody here's not looking for this… *placed the stuff toy on the paper bag* I'll give this to Natsu!

*Then she saw Natsu and Happy in the outside of a pet shop*

Lucy: *runs to Natsu and Happy* Natsu! Happy!

Natsu: *looks everywhere* Huh? Is that Lucy's voice?

Happy: Aye!

Natsu: Where is she?! *looks everywhere*

Lucy: I'm here you idiot! *smacks Natsu*

Natsu: Owwch… *rubs his head*

Lucy: *looks at the sign of the shop: Hargeon Pet Shop* Wha-?... What're you guys doing here in a pet shop?

Happy: Aye! We're giving Lisanna a pet! Since she like animals…

Lucy: *a little bit depressed* (In her mind: So… Natsu picked Lisanna… Well… I'm okay with that…) Oh…

Natsu: Come on! Wanna come with us inside?

Lucy: I… I think I'll pass… *smiles*

Natsu: *frowns a little* Suuuure… Come on Happy!

Happy: Aye!

*Then Natsu and Happy got inside the pet shop*

*Lucy walks towards the guild and went straight towards the bar*

Mira: Ne, Lucy, can I see what you bought?

Lucy: Sure. *gives the paper bag to Mira*

Mira: *looks at it* *eyes start to shine* Woah, Lucy! This outfit is perfect for you! *smiles* *gives back the paper bag*

Lucy: *smiles* *takes it* Thanks, Mira. Where's Lisanna?...

Mira: Oh, she's at the kitchen. *notices Lucy a little bit sad* Ne, Lucy, what's the matter?

Lucy: *forces a smile* none… I just needed a rest… Goodbye Mira! *waves*

Mira: Goodbye! *waves*

*Lucy walked to her apartment*

*At her apartment*

Lucy: *stretches her arms* Nghh… *takes out the Christmas dress she bought* *place it on her front* *looks at the mirror* It really looks perfect for me! *keeps it in the closet* *looks at the paper bag again* *notices the dragon stuff toy* Hey, when did I- Oh wait! I forgot that I'll give this to Natsu…

*After Lucy done wrapping the stuff toy and the other gifts*

Lucy: *yawns* I'm going to rest now… *hops to her bed* *looks at the window* Merry Christmas, Magnolia…

December 25, X791

Lucy: *wakes up* Ah! It's Christmas! *smiles* *goes to the bathroom*

*After Lucy done bathing*

Lucy: *opens her closet* *grabs her Christmas costume* *wears it*

*After Lucy wore it*

Lucy: *looks at the mirror* *smiles* I'm so sexy! *looks at the wrapped stuff toy* (In her mind: I guess I won over Mira…) *takes out the santa bag* *place the gifts to it*

*Lucy arrived at the outside of the guild*

Lucy: Woah! It's so beautiful! I know Mira and the others decorated this… *smiles*

*Lucy enters the guild*

Lucy: (In her mind: Woah! It has more decorations here than the outside! And it's so really shiny!) Merry Christmas everyone!

(Everyone): Merry Christmas! *continued to drink and celebrate*

Lucy: *goes at the bar* Mira-san! Merry Christmas! *grabs a pearl bracelet on her santa bag* *gives it to Mira* For you! *smiles* It actually gives you some luck!

Mira: *smiles* It's beautiful, thank you Lucy! And here's a necklace for you, it has a fairy tail mark on it! *winks*

Lucy: Thanks! *goes to Gray and Juvia*

Juvia: Gray-sama! Who did Gray-sama picked!

Gray: Tch! Would you mind your own business, idiot!

Juvia: *started to cry a little* J-Juvia is sad…

Lucy: Hey, Gray! *frowns* Don't disappoint Juvia like that! It's Christmas today! We should celebrate! Not to disappoint each other's feelings!

Gray: *looks at Lucy, then at Juvia* *growls* Fine. Hey, Juvia. I'm sorry for saying that.

Juvia: *eyes shines* *hugs Gray* Oh, Gray-sama!

Lucy: Hey, Juvia! *gives her an ice hair clip* It's for you!

Juvia: Thank you, Lucy-san.

Lucy: And… here's some shirt for you, Gray! And don't you dare rip it!

Gray: Eh? Thanks Lucy. And I haven't got anything to give you now, I'm so sorry Lucy. But I guess a friendly hug will do. *hugs Lucy*

Lucy: *blushes a little* I-It's okay Gray!

Juvia: (In her mind: J-Juvia is a little bit jealous!)

Lucy: *runs to Levy* Hi, Levy-chan! Merry Christmas!

Levy: Oh hi Lucy! Merry Christmas too! Here, a magical glasses for you! *gives her some magical glasses*

Lucy: Thank you! *gives Levy a book* I found this while I'm shopping at the hargeon's library! The lady said it has a beautiful and romantic ending.

Levy: Woah! I would definitely read this! Thank you, Lucy-chan!

Lucy: *smiles* *walks to Wendy and Charle* Wendy! Charle! Merry Christmas! *gives Wendy and Charle a diamond crystal-shaped bracelets*

Wendy: Woah! Thank you, Lucy-san! It's so beautiful!

Charle: Hmph, merry Christmas.

Lucy: *smiles* *goes to Erza* Erza! I bought some cake for you as a gift! Merry Christmas!

Erza: *smiles* Thank you, Lucy. Merry Christmas.

*Then Lucy gave all the gifts for her guild mates except for Natsu and Happy*

Lucy: *goes to the bar* Hey Mira, where is Natsu and Happy?

Mira: I don't know Lucy. Oh! Let's go start the Christmas exchange gifting! Minna-san! Please put the gifts for the Christmas exchange gifting at the table infront.

*Then everyone put their Christmas gifts at the table*

*Then the door slammed open really hard*

Natsu: Yosh! Are we late?!

Happy: Aye!

Mira: *smiles* No, Natsu. We're just about to start the Christmas exchange gifting! Put the gift on the table over there. *pointing at the table* *leans to lucy and whispers: Lucy, you know what to do!*

Lucy: *whispers to Mira: Natsu picked Lisanna. So I-* *looks at the present Natsu put on the table* *confused* (In her mind: It's… It's a small box? I thought they're going to buy a pet for Lisanna!)

Mira: *whispers to Lucy: So you what?...* *smirks* Okay! So, let's begin! *grabs the presents, looks at the tags*

**(Guild mates exchanges)**

**Elfman picked Juvia**

**Juvia picked Bisca**

**Lisanna picked Freed**

**Gray picked Erza**

**Erza picked Droy**

**Mira picked Asuka**

**Levy picked Gajeel**

**Gajeel picked Bixlow**

**Laxus picked Cana**

**Cana picked Alzack**

**Wendy picked Makarov**

**Charle picked Wendy**

**Happy picked Charle**

**Etc.**

**And Natsu picked… **

Natsu: *goes to Lisanna* Hey Lisanna! For ya! *gives a little kitty*

**Wait,… WHAT?!**

(Little Kitty): Meow!

Lisanna: *eyes shines* Oh my gosh Natsu! She's so adorable! Thank you so much Natsu! *hugs Natsu*

Natsu: *grins*

Gray: Oi Natsu! Is Lisanna your kriskringle? You're the only one who doesn't give your kriskringle a gift.

Natsu: *confused* Huh? What? Oh! *grabs something on his pocket* *goes to Lucy* Heyya Lucy! For ya! *gives the dragon stuff toy* You're my kriskringle. *grins*

Lucy: *eyes widen* Wha-?! (In her mind: Natsu's kriskringle is me?!)

Mira: *smirks*

Lucy: Wait, that stuff toy… it's in my bag! Did you took it?!

Natsu: Huh? No way. I saw it outside of the guild, maybe you dropped it off.

Lucy: W-well…

Natsu: This is a remembrance of me! If you ever go somewhere far away from here, bring this always so you can remember me! *grins*

Lucy: *sobs a little* T-Thanks Natsu… I'll always going to bring this… *hugs Natsu*

Natsu: *hugs back* Hey Lucy, who's your kriskringle?

Mira: *looks at Lucy* *mouthing to Lucy: Go Lucy! The kiss!*

Levy: *mouthing to Lucy: Lucy-chan you can do it!*

Juvia: *mouthing to Lucy: Juvia thinks that Natsu will love this!*

Lucy: *saw the three mouthing to her* *nods* N-Natsu… W-well… I was going to give you the dragon stuff toy if I weren't your kriskringle… A-and… I-if I am… This is for you… *kisses Natsu at the cheek* *blushes*

Mira: *fainted*

Levy: *grins*

*Everybody went shut until Natsu hugged Lucy*

Natsu: *grins* *blushes a little* Merry Christmas Lucy!

* * *

**I know it sucks and i'm just new here Dx so please review! :3  
**


End file.
